


Love You, Merry Christmas

by the7thmauser



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Challenge fic, Christmas fic, D/s relationship, Kylo's a horror when deprived of his Hux, M/M, blowjob, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thmauser/pseuds/the7thmauser
Summary: Kylo thinks he's going to be spending his Christmas alone, yet again, but Hux has a surprise for him.





	Love You, Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallingForHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingForHeaven/gifts).



> Sorry if this is a little clumsy. Life was kicking me in the butt and creativity flew out the window. I fully intend to update this when I'm able. 
> 
> Hux is modeled after a 1950s movie actress, you know, the ones with the long cigarette holders.

Kylo was utterly crushed. He let the messenger continue to blink in the background. He would be spending yet another Christmas alone.

   


He read the message again.

   


_AHux: I won't be able to get away for Christmas, love. You'll have to celebrate without me. Will be back in time for the New Year. We can celebrate then_. 

  


Curse Snoke for making Hux work through the holidays. Damn him to hell. He was convinced their boss was purposely trying to keep them apart. 

  


Kylo pounded his fist against his computer table. He was not about to go crawling over to his mother's extravagant Christmas party, with the city's elite. He couldn't stand all those politicians and their phoniness. Or his father. He would not spend Christmas with his father. 

  


He pounded the computer table again, wiping tears away with the back of his hand. He'd thought he'd finally be able to have a good Christmas, now that he and Hux had gotten together. He had spent weeks imagining the fun they'd get up to, and the presents they'd exchange. He'd lovingly picked out all of Hux's presents and wrapped them. They sat under the tree, mocking him.

  


He didn't bother reading the rest of his messages. He shut the computer off, shuffling off to bed. He'd deal with life tomorrow. Right now he just wanted a good cry. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  


Work was more hellish than usual. By the end of the week, he didn't want to deal with anything or anyone. He didn't even acknowledge Mitaka when the smaller man wished him a happy holiday. No, this holiday was not going to be happy for him.

  


The first thing he noticed when he entered his apartment was the smell. It smelled like clove cigarettes, Hux's preferred type. But Hux hadn't been over in a while. Then he noticed the tree. It was lit, though, he swore he'd turned it off before work. 

  


"Spent the week pouting, I see?" a husky voice, coming from somewhere near the tree, said. 

  


Kylo couldn't see a thing in the dark, besides the lit tree, and what looked like a small light. It took him a minute to realize what he was seeing was a lit cigarette. 

  


"Hux?" 

  


"You didn't really think I'd let you spend the holidays alone, did you?" the husky voice asked, a wisp of smoke curling around the lit end of his cigarette. 

  


"N-no?" Kylo said. 

  


"Liar," the voice taunted. "I know you, Kylo. You spent the week sulking, and being a miserable bitch to everyone." 

  


Kylo grumbled something barely audible. 

  


A lamp clicked on and Kylo's jaw nearly hit the floor. Hux was sitting there in nothing but black panties and stockings, smoking quietly. A golden laurel leaf crown and a pair of red pumps rounded off the ensemble. 

  


Hux watched him quietly, his ice blue eyes roving over Kylo's body. 

  


"See something you like?" he asked, continuing to drag lazily on his cigarette. 

  


Kylo squirmed, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

  


"Close the door, love," Hux said. "We don't want the neighbors looking in." 

  


Kylo wordlessly nodded, the door clicking behind him. 

  


"How are you here?" he asked, still not sure if what he was seeing was real. "That message.." 

  


"I wanted to surprise you," Hux said. "I didn't realize you were going to be such a terror, though. If I had, I would have worded it differently. You could have at least told Mitaka happy holidays." 

  


"How did you...?" 

  


Hux held up his cellphone. 

  


"He is my personal assistant. We do talk," he said. "Now are you going to come over here and worship me, or am I going to have to sit here all night? 

  


That got Kylo moving. He scrambled over to where Hux sat, falling to his knees. 

  


"Good boy," Hux purred, stroking under Kylo's chin. 

  


"I missed you so much," Kylo all but wailed, hugging a stocking clad leg. 

  


"Pull yourself together," Hux commanded. "No need to be blubbering all over my stockings. These are expensive silk." 

  


Kylo gently ran his fingers up the soft material. 

  


"Mmm, good," Hux continued to purr, rubbing Kylo's cheek. "Now you're properly appreciating them." 

  


"How did you get back so fast?" Kylo asked, laying his cheek against Hux's leg. 

  


"I was never going to be gone that long," Hux replied, stubbing out his cigarette. "I added a few extra days to my itinerary to make you think my trip was going to be longer than planned. I was going to use the extra time to come up with a truly magnificant Christmas gift for you. And, of course, this." 

  


"I spoiled it, didn't I?" Kylo asked, face falling. "Only a little, pet," Hux said, stroking his thick, dark, hair. "I was going to surprise you Christmas Day, but little birdies kept chirping to me that you were being a terror." 

  


"Does this mean I don't get my present?" Kylo asked, a pout forming. 

  


"No, but you're going to have to be extra good to get the really good part," Hux said, carding his fingers through Kylo's hair. 

  


"I will!" Kylo declared. "I'll be extra good, and I'll even be nice to Mitaka." 

  


"That's a start," Hux said, all smiles now. "You know, he really is a dear when you get to know him. And he does admire you." 

  


Kylo sat quietly, cheek still on Hux's leg. He all but purred at his lover's touch, everything right in his world again. 

  


"How was your trip?" Kylo asked, breaking the silence. 

  


"Dull, boring, and not much fun without you," Hux said. "Half-way through I was wishing I could steal you away for a quickie in the bathroom." 

  


Kylo blushed, nuzzling Hux's leg. 

  


"I would have bent you over the toilet and fucked that pretty ass of yours," Hux continued, smiling at the effect his words were having on his pet. "Had you crying my name. Then make you go back to work with my cum leaking out of your ass." 

  


Kylo whimpered, squirming now. He felt himself getting hard, and cursed himself for being so easy to arousal. 

  


"Don't fight it, dear," Hux said. "Everyone knows what a slut you are. How easy you are." 

  


Kylo whined, rubbing against Hux's leg. Dirty talk got him every time, and Hux knew just how to wind him up. 

  


"What do you say?" Hux prompted, scritching under his chin again. 

  


"Please," Kylo whined. 

  


"Please, what?" Hux prodded. 

  


"Please use me as your dirty slut," Kylo forced out, face burning. 

  


As much as he loved being Hux's slut, it always embarrassed him how needy he got when he asked. 

  


"Tell me what you want," Hux whispered down at him. 

  


"I want you to use me," Kylo started, hating how much his voice trembled."I want you to bend me over every surface and fuck me. Fuck me hard. Spank me with your riding crop. Tie me to the bed. Bring me to the brink, then deny me. Make me weep in need. Make me worship you." 

  


Hux licked his lips, very much pleased at Kylo's speech. He nudged Kylo's cheek with his stocking clad leg. 

  


Kylo knew what Hux wanted, gently kissing down the leg. He reverently removed the red pump, kissing down the top of Hux's foot. He kissed the arch, earning a slight hum of pleasure from his lover. He kissed back up the leg, settling between Hux's legs. The very tip of Hux's cock peeked out of the silky, black panties. 

  


"May I touch?" he asked, looking to Hux for guidance. 

  


"You may, pet," Hux said, nodding his approval. "Lick it. Suck it. Give me a blowjob that says you mean it." 

  


Kylo nodded, diving in. 

  


Hux gasped, then swatted him. 

  


"No sloppiness," he commanded. "I want an enjoyable blowjob, not a quickie." 

  


Kylo nodded, chastened. He slowly slid the panties down, admiring the cock in front of him; the soft, red, hair surrounding it. He gently closed his mouth around the head, sucking gently. 

  


"Much better, pet," Hux praised, stroking his hair. 

  


Kylo teased the head of the cock with his tongue, eyes flicking up to read Hux's expression. His lover looked so content. He smiled around the cock, then went back to sucking. 

  


Hux slung his legs over Kylo's shoulders, leaning into Kylo's mouth. He slowly thrust into Kylo's mouth in time with Kylo's sucking. 

  


"Such a good pet," he murmured. "This is what I missed on my trip." 

  


Kylo nodded around Hux's cock, still staring up at Hux. He watched every expression, savoring Hux's pleasure. 

  


Hux squeezed his legs against Kylo's back, pulling him in closer. His pet's face was now buried in his pelvis as Hux facefucked him gently. Hux lost himself in the pleasure, feeling every lick and suck. So lost in the heady sensation, he didn't have time to warn Kylo before he came hard. 

  


Kylo gripped his lover's hips, letting Hux ride out his orgasm. He sucked him dry, then cleaned him up. 

  


"That deserves a treat," Hux said, when he finally caught his breath. "Go get my bag. I brought some presents for you." 

  


Kylo nodded, eager to obey. He found Hux's bags, gently sifting through them. He located his lover's riding crop in one bag, and a pile of presents in another. 

  


"Bring them all here," Hux commanded, regaining his regal composure. 

  


Kylo brought the pile over, letting Hux choose a present. 

  


"I think this one will do nicely," Hux said, choosing a small, festively wrapped, one. 

  


Kylo's hands trembled as he tore off the wrapping paper. Nestled in the box, amid tissue paper, was a slim, silver necklace. 

  


"Turn it over," Hux said, smiling. The reverse was engraved with words that brought tears to Kylo's eyes. 

  


_To my beloved pet, Kylo, from his loving master, Armitage, it read_. 

  


"Do you mean it?" Kylo asked, sniffling a little. 

  


"Yes, my pet," Hux said, wiping tears from Kylo's eyes. "I have made my decision. I claim you as my pet. And this is my token of your claiming." 

  


Kylo nearly bowled Hux over, hugging him tight. 

  


"Thank you, master," he said, savoring the sound of it. 

  


"You're welcome, my pet. Now go get some water." Hux's voice was soft, full of love. 

  


"I know it's Christmas Eve, but can I give you a present?" Kylo asked, water in hand. 

  


"Of course, my dear," Hux said, lighting up. 

  


Kylo handed him a wrapped present. The wrapping wasn't as good as Hux's, but Kylo had put a lot of effort into it. 

  


Hux didn't seem to notice the wrapping imperfections as he gently unwrapped the gift. He gasped when he saw what was inside. 

  


"My favorite scent," he said, sniffing at the cologne. "Kylo, how did you mange to afford this?" 

  


"I saved," Kylo said, blushing hard. "I wanted you to have something really special." 

  


Kylo melted as Hux took him in his arms. 

  


"You may be a nightmare at times, but I'm glad I chose you," Hux whispered into Kylo's ear. 

  


Kylo nearly cried in joy at the words. He kissed Hux full on the mouth, his salty tears flavoring the kiss. 

  


"Now strip, and go bend over the bed," Hux whispered to him. "I haven't gotten to play with that pretty ass of yours yet." 

  


Kylo was out of his clothes almost as soon as Hux was finished speaking. He stood waiting as Hux pulled a ball-gag out of his bags. 

  


"You're a loud thing, so I've gotten something to quiet you down," Hux said. "Don't want to rile up the neighbors on Christmas Eve." 

  


Kylo allowed Hux to put the ball-gag in, then bent over. The first slap to his ass took him by surprise. He yelped around the ball-gag, a tiny tear forming in his eye. 

  


Hux teased his face with the riding crop, the same one he'd just smacked his ass with. He smiled at the needy look Kylo gave him. Glancing down, he saw that Kylo was already leaking. 

  


"That didn't take long," Hux teased, swatting Kylo's cock gently. 

  


That earned another yelp from Kylo, as well as a surprised look. He'd never swatted Kylo's cock before. But judging from the look Kylo's face settled into, it wasn't unwelcome. 

  


Most swats painted Kylo's body in red marks, as Hux teased him. Kylo whimpered behind the ball-gag. He wanted Hux so badly. He was leaking more intently now. 

  


"My, my, look at you drooling on the floor," Hux teased, running a finger over the tip of Kylo's cock. "You're making quite the mess." 

  


Stepping close enough that Kylo had a good view, he dropped his panties. He twirled slowly, giving Kylo an eyeful. 

  


Kylo whined behind the ball-gag. He reached out, but Hux stayed just out of reach. His earned a healthy swat to the hand, leaving him whining more. "No touching, love," Hux said. "Only looking." Kylo was almost crying now, wanting to touch and be touched. 

  


"So touch starved, aren't you," Hux purred, stroking him gently. 

  


Kylo had to hold back from cumming right then and there. He knew that would earn him a severe punishment. 

  


Finally tiring of teasing his lover, Hux dipped a hand between Kylo's ass-cheeks. He teased Kylo's puckered hole, sliding the very tip of his finger in. Tipping a bottle of lube over the spread cheeks, he poured a healthy amount onto the waiting hole. 

  


Kylo was begging now, his words muffled by the ball-gag. He tried to press his ass up into Hux's hand, earning a spank. 

  


"I'm going to take my time," Hux said, teasing the hole with his forefinger. "I want you fully taken apart before I fuck you." 

  


Hux continued to tease, savoring Kylo's whimpers, then muffled crying. He stretched his lover with his fingers, first one, then two, then a third. By the time he slipped in, Kylo was bawling. 

  


He started out slow, letting Kylo adjust. Once he was satisifed he wouldn't hurt his pet, he set a punishing pace. 

  


Kylo buried his face in the sheets, his wails muffled by the ball-gag. It was both pain and pleasure, and he enjoyed every bit. 

  


"That's it, my filthy whore," Hux said, voice raising for the first time since he'd entered the apartment. "This is how you'll spend the rest of your life. At my beck and call, for my sexual pleasure. I will fill every one of your holes with my cum, and make you beg for more." 

  


Kylo nodded to every sentence, still weeping. Though the ball-gag muffled it, he was crying out "yes, yes, yes" over and over. This is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. As Hux's lover, pet and slut. 

  


With one finally thrust, Hux came. He lay across Kylo's heaving back, resting a minute. 

  


"You were so good," he said, his voice turning soft again. 

  


He pulled out, gently laying down on the bed. He beckoned Kylo to join, pleased when his pet snuggled into his side. He peppered his pet with kisses and praises. Removing the ball-gag, he kissed Kylo's puffy lips. 

  


"I'm going to have to clean you up," Hux said, kissing Kylo's forehead. "A nice, hot shower should do it." 

  


"May I please cum?" Kylo asked, his voice still shaky. 

  


Hux rolled over onto his side, gently gripping Kylo's cock. Kylo gasped, then bucked up into Hux's hand. Hux gently stroked his lover's cock until the larger man came. 

  


Hux lay on his side, pulling Kylo close. He whispered praises until they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

  


The shower after their nap was pure bliss for Kylo. Hux always took good care of him after a scene, gently washing him down and applying ointment to the numerous red marks peppered over his body. And the kisses. He'd give him so many kisses. 

  


They fell asleep that night, entwined in each other's arms. Kylo never slept as good as he did when Hux was around. The prescence of his master soothed him in ways he couldn't explain. 

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


Kylo awoke the next morning to the smell of food. Good, home cooked, food. His master was cooking for him. 

  


He glanced out the window, where a light snow was falling. It was snowing on Christmas day, just as he'd wished for. 

  


The tree was lit when he came out into the living room, and in the kitchen, Hux stood cooking. 

  


He padded into the kitchen, watching his lover cook. He wrapped his arms around Hux's waist, resting his chin on the slightly shorter man's head. 

  


"Whatcha cooking?" he asked, kissing the top of Hux's head. 

  


"A traditional English breakfast," Hux said, not looking up from his work. "It's Christmas, and I'm not about to eat microwavable waffles for breakfast." 

  


Kylo chuckled at that. He wasn't that great of a cook. Learning, but still nowhere near as good as Hux. 

  


"Sleep good?" Hux asked, still intent on his work. 

  


"Mm hmm," Kylo said, snagging a scone from the plate they were cooling on. 

  


Hux swatted him with the spatula. 

  


"That's for breakfast." 

  


"Hungry now," Kylo said, grinning around a mouthful of scone. 

  


"You're intolerable," Hux huffed, though there was no malice in his voice. "And a heathen. How do you eat that garbage in your fridge? Mostly packaged junk." 

  


"I'm learning," Kylo protested, snagging another scone. 

  


  


  


"A glacier learns faster than you," Hux shot back. "Bet the glacier's not as good looking as me," Kylo said as his grin spread wider. 

  


"You're insufferable," Hux said, pushing him away gently. "Now move, so I can finish." 

  


Kylo settled down at the table, waiting for food. Hux was out shortly with the whole spread, fussing over his pet as he ate. 

  


"So, what's the big surprise?" Kylo asked, suddenly shy. "Or do I have to wait til after Christmas." 

  


"Yes, and no," Hux said. "I can tell you about it now, but it won't take effect until we're back at work." 

  


"Work?" Kylo asked, almost deflating. 

  


"Snoke feels you've paid your penance in the mail room," Hux began. "You've behaved yourself, with exception to this last week. You nearly blew it, you know. But I managed to persuade Snoke to not only reinstate you, but move you to my department." 

  


Kylo's eyebrows shot up. Hux would be his boss? 

  


"I know that look, Kylo," Hux said, trying hard to sound annoyed. "You're already thinking of being fucked over the boss' desk, aren't you." 

  


Kylo reddened, then nodded. 

  


Hux sighed, but his eyes were dancing. 

  


"That could be arranged." 

  


Kylo choked on his eggnog. 

  


"You are my pet, after all. I would enjoy a few quickies, or maybe more, while at the office." 

  


Now Hux looked positively devilish. 

  


"Speaking of which, I wouldn't mind a good romp in bed before we open our presents." Kylo lit up, nodding. 

  


The neighbors weren't terribly amused at being awoken to Kylo's ecstatic screaming, but he didn't care. He was having the time of his life. This Christmas had turned out to be his best.


End file.
